


s i l k

by The Yullenator (Baniita)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, a prologue before the next chapter of the war, but it's a delicate and messy thing, dawn of the third side of the war rising (figuratively), implied offscreen frickledadoo, showering together, there's no sex sorry, they're technically already together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baniita/pseuds/The%20Yullenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda's hair doesn't heal from being washed roughly as well as it used to. Allen offers a solution, and it turns into an excuse. | Information on Yullentide (Yullen Week) within!</p>
            </blockquote>





	s i l k

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at a vague point in the future. The third side of the war is on the dawn of rising,  
> and they are partners. They are together, but there isn't a name for their relationship,  
> and they haven't needed one. They are simply strugglers fighting at each other's side.

“ _Oh._ ”

He had held his hands up to prevent collision from Kanda stopping in the doorway suddenly. His fingers met black hair that wasn’t quite as smooth as he remembered it being. He recalled the silky smooth sensation of Kanda’s hair from all the times it brushed on his nape, his back, his hands...

“They know we’re here,” Kanda announced.

When they leapt out the 6th story window to escape the pursuers, Kanda’s hair billowed in front of him, utterly elegant. Allen could touch it if he reached his arm out, but by the time he did, it was just out of reach.

But he realized something. Kanda was still washing his hair with soap.

* * *

Kanda ran his wounds under the running hot water. The last of a few deep cuts continued healing slower than usual. They stung, but he felt as if he were melting away the knots in his back.

Allen knocked twice, and said “You’re not using all the hot water, are you?” It was more of an excuse to check on him than an accusation.

Kanda would’ve said “I’m fine,” but he didn’t find the energy.

“I’m coming in.”

The sliding fogged glass door slid open a bit, and a hand presented a few small bottles of something creamy.

“Take them; it’s shampoo. I asked Johnny if he could make some for you. It’ll make you go bald,” Allen offered.

“Are you picking a fight? I’ll put this on your head,” Kanda challenged, turning off the water and sliding the door the rest of the way. Allen had brought ointments and bandages as well, but set them on the counter.

“I’m joking. I made sure he didn’t put anything funny it it. Though it’d be pretty amusing if you started meowing like Lenalee and Bookman did.”

Kanda made a horrified face, and Allen chuckled.

When his eyes fell to Kanda’s wounds and the crosses in his wrists, silence fell upon him. He didn’t ask Kanda if they were alright. Kanda didn’t take the bottles, waiting to dismiss Allen should he ask.

So Allen sighed. “Here, you can put it on me too if you like, if you insist on being stubborn. May I step in?”

Kanda examined him cautiously. Allen forced back a reflexive superficial smile, knowing better that it would just make him further disagreeable. The taller man reached out a hand to touch Allen’s ribbon, and smoothly undid it in place of a verbal response.

Allen could no longer hold back his smile, but he meant it. And Kanda didn’t get angry. He didn’t even stop staring back.

The younger man undid his shirt, discarding it into the sink, along with the rest of his clothes, and stepped into the rather tight shower. Kanda had just finished adjusting the water temperature; he liked it scalding. It wasn’t good for his wounds, so Allen tuned it to a lower temperature before focusing his attention on Kanda's wounds. If Allen could use Neah’s healing powers on his own body on Kanda’s, he would’ve. He raised a hand to brush Kanda’s collarbone, lifted it over the curve of the taller man’s shoulder, and then trailing his fingers along the other’s back, over each muscle, knot, and knob of each spine.

Kanda was running his head directly under the water. Wordlessly, they exchanged places, with Allen facing Kanda’s back. With his red hand, Allen clipped open the lid of the bottle, and he poured out a fair portion onto his other palm, evenly dabbing the shampoo into Kanda’s roots. He began massaging in the product, suds building up in his fingertips, as Kanda crooned his head back and let out a sigh, expelling some fatigue.

The black-haired man whose head was now covered in white suds, examined his partner’s white locks, and muttered “old man hair” under his breath. Allen suggested that maybe he should’ve asked for the solution to be balding after all. In response, Kanda squeezed an overly generous dollop of the product into his hand, and roughly rustled it into Allen’s hair until he yelped for Kanda to cut it out.

They bumped heads, then cheeks brushed. Noses met, and then ever so gently, so did lips.

Allen’s back bowed as their kisses deepened. A warm puff of air was left between them as their lips separated and they continued to wash.

They soaped each other down, guiding the bar along the curves of their bodies. Skin glided up and down skin. Allen’s softer and rough hands gently massaged Kanda’s back, working away at the knots. Hands trailed lower until just over half-hardened areas, and then met each other as they kissed again. He brought each of Kanda’s wrists to his lips, and kissed each mark.

Embracing the other, chest against chest, Allen ran his fingers through rinsing black hair, smoothing under the lotion. Kanda’s arm tightened around his waist. He smiled gently to himself.

They turned off the water and dried each other, then Allen was led by the arm to the bed.

Another kiss on a strand of silky, black hair, and then they fell into each other on white cotton sheets.

 

**Author's Note:**

> June 6th marked the beginning of this year's Yullentide (Yullen Week) preparations,  
> which is actually 2 weeks in December ending on Allen's chosen birthday.  
> The annual event features fan submissions of fanwork (writing, art, comics, graphics, anything)  
> dedicated to Allen/Kanda/Allen's relationship (romantic or not).
> 
> <http://yullentide.co.vu> (blog id: yullen-week)
> 
> Submissions can be taken without tumblr as long as Yullentide is mentioned~!
> 
> Currently, we need to finalize an overall theme for the year, which will bring together  
> 7 word themes for the year. Suggestions are taken every year for voting and consideration.  
> [Guidelines and the discussion post is here](http://yullentide.co.vu/post/146242018116).


End file.
